Yūrei Onna
by Pumpkin Maaka
Summary: She has heard of many disasters of many who were killed. Photographs from those times reveal things that aren't meant to be revealed sometimes. She knew when she saw the men loading long crates below and when his gaze met hers that a deep danger now lurked aboard her ship.


Title: The Onryo  
Pairing: Jack Ferriman x OC, Momo  
Fandom: Ghost Ship  
Rating: M

*She had heard about the ship, the Antonia Graza… how it was found and then floundered at the hands of a woman whose name escaped her at the moment. Lost her crew; tragic story really. She has heard of many disasters of many who were killed. Photographs from those times reveal things that aren't meant to be revealed sometimes. She knew when she saw the men loading long crates below and when his gaze met hers that a deep danger now lurked aboard her ship.

Chapter One, Meeting Him.

He boarded her ship with a grace she hadn't seen in a very long time in a man. All of those who passed her were greeted with a smile and a small bow. He, however, gave her a fright when she saw something dark lurking behind that handsome face. Her first thought was that she would have to keep a close eye on this man. He gave a charming smile and a curt nod to her before making his way on deck. Her eyes followed his tall form as he began to merge into the crowd that she was now observing. Something dark was now aboard her vessel and she would be damned if she let it flourish under her nose. She turned and resided to her quarters with a bubbling uneasiness.

They began their voyage upon the Northern Atlantic near dawn, the day was to be beautiful and the sun bright. She hated it for she preferred the gloomy rain and the roaring thunder that resided upon her home. She watched her passengers socialize on deck while the crew saw to it that everyone was content and that her ship was content too. Staring out into the vast ocean from the Bridge she breathed in and sighed happily despite her lack of enthusiasm for the bright day ahead. The ocean was so beautiful and made it easy to breathe. She began a decent onto the main deck. Losing herself in her own world she failed to notice her delicate hat was blown off of her snowy white hair. She grasped at the hat on her toes, snagged it, and she was certain she would fall flat on her rump until her back, instead, slapped onto a rather firm chest. Glancing down at the arms that held onto her thin waist she recognized them and her bubbly uneasiness had returned; they placed her delicately onto her feet and she placed her hat firmly upon her head again.

He indeed was handsome; his clothing was certainly different from the first she laid her eyes upon him. Her eyes met his and were unnerving her as they bore into her own. Her own thoughts were interrupting as she noticed the expectant look he bore. "I'm apologise sir, please carry on with your inquiry?" He gave her a shy laugh, "I inquired if you were okay Miss, I was taking it upon myself to explore this ship more and noticed you were having a sliver of trouble. I'm sorry for catching you by surprise." His eyes trailed up to her hat then back to her eyes, "You're the Captain, Miss?" He asked. She nodded and moved to rest upon the banister that overlooked the ocean, one hand holding her hat down. He didn't leave. "You're kind of young for a Captain, aren't you?" He smiled down at her. She stared ahead and spoke with a blank expression. "You make me uneasy. As if something bad lurks about you…" She turned her icy gaze at him. "I'm terribly sorry. But I feel you should know as I don't want to appear void of any conversation capabilities." His eyes seemed to darken but his facial expression remained the same.

"And you seem to intimidate those around you," He picked up a long strand of her hair and twirled it giving a slight tug every now and then, his eyes staring ahead at the ocean that lay before him. "with your icy eyes and Albinism." Intimidating indeed… She knew she was Albino, her hair snowy white and skin almost as pale as the dead. Her eyes rivaled the rain in beauty and color. "As I should be... Do you know who I am?" She turned to gaze up at him; before he responded they were interrupted by a cabin boy who claimed there was an incoming message from another ship and must be answered right away. She nodded to the boy and he scurried off, turning back to her guest she excused herself and made her way into the communications room. Of course, she never dared to carry out such a voyage alone. She had brought along some of her best. It just happened that her best were also her closest family.

Walking into the communications cabin she was met with ear splittingly loud music, which she often heard her cousins refer to as Dubstep, and a small woman who took the appearance of one who often was out late within dance clubs. Her hair was put up messily into a bun with drumsticks stuck through and wore large sunglasses despite being indoors. She must have noticed she had walked in; a smile spread across her face and she turned down the dial for the music and indicated to come in and sit. "I do believe I have a message waiting that was urgent?" Laughing at her, the other woman swiveled in her chair to gander at her Captain. "Hey, what's up yo? Looked like you did NOT wanna be there so I bailed you out from that dude." She stared down upon her communications specialist and sighed, flopping onto the chair next to her. "I have a terrible feeling Hayls."

"You look terrible yo. He can't be that ugly, can't really see from here." The two laughed and joked until she got serious. "He gives me an unsettling sentiment Hayli. As if he is a shadow of a man and there is a monster beneath." Hayli studied her cousin for a moment. She removed her glasses and leant forward in her chair. "You think he's a pirate? Cause that'd be wack but so cool. We can get Daisy up in here if you want…"

She too stared at her cousin a moment longer. She was uncertain how to answer… She didn't think he was a pirate exactly but… She didn't know. She felt as though Hayli would think her crazy if she went all gipsy women. With a sigh she stood from her chair and bid her cousin a goodbye without an answer. Hayli shrugged mentioning if she needed anything she was here and turned her dial up tenfold. Making her way to the Bridge once more she was met with the sight of a very beautiful woman conversing with her crewmen. Being that as she is, this wouldn't do. Her bark startled them all to scatter back to their positions as she was left to confront this divine woman who had not scattered. She excused her rude barking but her men had to stay as tight as possible and said woman was escorted to the dining area by the Captain herself. She regretted the decision immensely. Now trapped conversing with many of the passengers with a mask of cheerfulness, she began to wonder where the waiters were. Glancing upon the dining clock her eyes widened, the time was late. Dinner should be served any minute now. Her eyes flickered upon her guests once more finally noticing the staff appearing from the kitchen donning trays of appetizers and a variation of drinks for the passengers. She excused herself and made to quickly leave but was again, interrupted by a young man who she already had an inkling was fasten on her.

"You never did answer my question." He spoke softly to her as they stood together on the side. She noted he smelled of expensive cologne and cigarettes. She sighed. "And nor you mine. I am a temporary Captain, this is not to be spread for I do not want to cause my shipmates any fuss; they won't know if I am a suitable Captain or not. My father is the Captain who sails this ship but he is away on business. I know her like the back of my—Oh my, that's new." He smirked at her attempt of a joke as she gazed hard at the back of her hand. Silently he reached into his coat and revealed a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and inhaled deeply, his eyes turned to her again and he noted how they bore through him. He offered her with a raised brow; she held a hand up in decline. He put his items away in his jacket. She continued to gaze upon him but became taken aback at how close he had gotten in a sudden moment. Looking away with a tinge of annoyance she blurted out what came natural. "You are one creepy son of a bitch, you know that?" He quirked an eyebrow at her words but his face remained blank but it quickly turned into a smile.

She regretted her words. He had left silently and she was left to stew in her own thoughts. Her personality had shone through her mask of politeness and it wouldn't do to be so bold and sassy. She had to remember to keep this tightly sealed away for the time being. She turned away from the dining hall and ascended the staircase to reside but her thoughts were never ending… She realized she never asked his name. She continued to silently make her way to the Captains quarters as but made a quick stop to scope out the Bridge beforehand. He was easy enough to get along with, didn't seem to be up to anything. She didn't trust him nor did she want to get to know him. She never went to speak with him, he had appeared to her. With her final thoughts that she was Captain and he was just curious, she made it to her room and fell asleep in her mound of blankets without a further thought.

"Goooood morning Yūrei Onna! Today is a beautiful day for a wonderful cruise in the Northern Atlantic, the sun is shining yet again, the breeze is warm with just enough cool to make it pleasant, the ocean is a beautiful blue, and of course… You know, the Captain is still asleep and should be up right now and not sleeping on her job! Wake the fuck up ladybro!" She gave a screech and fell to the floor holding onto her pillow as she peered up into the face of her weaponry expert. "HAST THINE GONE MAD, SISTER? IT IS BEFORE DAWN." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Well you see, you're Captain… Point Daisy; let's go." She gaped off in the direction her older cousin had gone and grumpily climbed back into her bed. It was five AM and the ship was in full swing to get everything ready for when their passengers awoke. She gave a heavy sigh sitting up. Making her way to the Bridge everyone greeted her with a smile and a chuckle. She could not discover what seemed so funny. Hayli was in full swing judging by the muffled noise coming from the Comm. Room and she was informed Daisy had gone below deck to make sure things were in order.

Yawning she made her way to the side deck of the Bridge. It was her favorite spot as she could see everything. Leaning upon the railing she laid her head down and moaned. "The nerve some people have of waking you at five AM, huh?" A deep voice murmured against her ear. "Mmm tell me about it." She moaned back. Her eyes shot open and she stumbled away resulting in her falling on her face whilst giving an unholy squeal. Looking up she saw him again. This man was peculiar in a bad way. "Sweet crying Cubones, can't you warn a girl? I mean, come on man! I haven't even had any coffee!" She wailed upon him as he glared down at her. Pulling her to her feet rather roughly, he nudged his boot upon her slipper. "What the fuck is that?" He furrowed his brows and stared venomously at them. She brought her gaze down to her feet as realization hit her. "My Pikachu slippers… Why the actual fuck are you awake right now, seriously."

"Oho, no more proper language around passengers?" His charming smile was evident again, all traces of his scowl earlier gone. "Not when they scare the shit out of me in the AM and avoid my questions. So this is how shit is gonna go down. Right now. You and me." He gave her a raised brow and a smirk at her boldness move. Hands moved into his pockets he sighed. Why couldn't this just be easy? They weren't far out enough yet. One more night. She slapped her hand on his chest snapping him out of his thoughts and glowered down at her. She knew how her behaviour was appearing. "Question one! What's your name?" She stared up at him expectantly. She took the time to study him. He had short brown hair and bright eyes. He seemed to be over six feet and had a lean body type. Someone who didn't work out but someone who didn't let themselves go as it pleased. "Jack Ferriman." She gave a sigh and turned back to her railing. "At least now I do not have to call you the creepy man. You appear as if, poof! And you stand before me." She eyed him warily. He turned to watch the rising sun but could still feel her eyes. "How old are you?"

"What would it matter." He mumbled down at her. She mumbled back up to him. "Well gee, there is this little thing called being curious about your guests…" He thought for a moment. "I'm twenty-four." With that he walked away, not liking being interrogated by the Captain's curiosity or her snarky attitude.

It wasn't until the next day, evening to be specific, that they met again. A party was held for those aboard to enjoy with an evening supper. The crew had set up a floor to dance upon as well as a stage for musicians to play. She sat lazily with a glass of Champaign as she watched her guests twirl and swing on the floor; again she had another strange feeling, one of familiarity. I read about something similar to this, she thought to herself. She gave a sudden jump with a small "Oh." when she realized it was the Antonia Graza she had read about. In because of her absurd accusations, she had called in for a helicopter for her family to depart upon. Better they lose one than seven she had thought was good reason; they all thought her mad for such a fear lurking within her. Now here she was, dressed in her square chested 'witch' dress, sighing and making her way onto the floor to greet her passengers. Each she passed and smiled saying hello. She passed by a couple who seemed to be rather ill and her worried increased. Don't be daft, she thought to herself, they're probably sea sick and you're just mad. Barking mad. I'm sure is a nice man. Her wanderings lead her about the hallways of the first class section, curious about who was who and which folk were where. We are all the same, she thought, just some have more money I guess… Nothing to be proud of. She watched small children scurry past her with a mother rushing after silently ushering them to stop and come back to their room. Family makes you happy, she thought. Upon passing more doors she heard it. Faintly but she heard it; the soft and sensual cry of a woman. She followed the sound and came to door 109; this was a first class cabin. She wondered who claimed it. Quickly she scurried away when the woman began to moan louder. She could have sworn she heard his name and decided she was indeed quite deranged.

Sighing once more as she found herself back out upon her guests, she stared out into the throng of people dancing. There were so many people but she remembered every face. Soon among the crowd her eyes found his and she was sure she turned red from the thought of the woman earlier. He slowly made his way towards her and she rested her head in her hand, elbow on the table. He was wearing a suit, a very nice suit. He stopped in front of her and silently offered his hand in a dance. She reached up hesitantly and placed hers in his. In a flurry she was on the dance floor and wrapped in his arms moving elegantly like everyone else. This is awkward, she thought, my height makes this strange. With her thoughts distracted he made his move. "Would you care to come back to my room with me this evening?" Her thoughts gave an abrupt halt and she stared into his plotting, blue eyes. He spun her once, twice and pulled her back to him. "Only if you say my name, toots." She was sure she had him and gave an eyebrow waggle for effect.

"Your name is Momo, I overheard a lovely little woman with white hair like yours say so." And then that thought came crashing down like a barrel in Donkey Kong. She sighed and agreed to accompany him this evening despite the storm inside telling her nay. As they spun more she began to take in account more people who were ill. She glanced around the deck as much as she could but Jack kept sweeping her away. Something was wrong. Her brows furrowed. "You seem troubled." She looked up to him and gave a short shake of the head but her eyes kept looking. She stopped their dance and his grip tightened. "What do you notice, … As you gaze about this deck?" He began to swing her reluctant body again and noticed her hands tightening in his and on his arm. "I see a pretty little woman." She turned her icy eyes upon him. "No, , not I but my passengers. My passengers have become ill; surely sea sickness isn't that common among land folk." He stopped his swaying and gripped her hand in his. "There is nothing to be worried about, I'm sure everything will be fine. Come with me little peach blossom."

She jerked away from his arms at the pet name her father often spoke but complied with his demand, curious, and followed him under deck to his room. He opened the door and she glanced at him with a weary glance; giving her a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes, he ushered her in with a hand to the small of her back. Momo glanced about the sitting room and noticed the faint smell of perfume. "What room is this ?" She asked quietly. He was behind her, his lips to her ear he whispered, "109." She shuddered, inching away from his alluring scent and deep voice. Her face turned rose and she flopped herself upon his couch. With further thought she brought herself up to stand and flatten out her dress. When she took notice of him again he was pouring a large amount of brandy within a glass and produced a wine glass of pink. He handed her the wine glass and she stared at its bubbles seemingly mesmerized. "Daddy always said women should drink wine… I like pink." She mumbled to herself. Jack smirked down at her and she took the glass. They clinked and he downed his. He stared at her afterwards as she was still holding her glass observing. For a moment it was just them in a quiet room. "… It's been poisoned." She whispered. A cruel smile played on his lips that she didn't catch as he made his way to pour another brandy. "Now why do you say that?"

His voice was no longer that of a young man. He sounded deeper, meaner… it held authority. He stalked back over to her and took her glass, drinking it. She stared up into his eyes and saw the cruelness behind them. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with her elbows on her knees and head within her hands. "Great. Daddy lets me be Captain again and pirates come out of nowhere and fuck shit up. You sir, are a butt; a big butt."

She stared up into his eyes and his bore down into hers. He would enjoy breaking her. Slowly he descended upon her until she was pressed into the couch; one arm next to her head gripping the top of the cushion and the other holding his brandy. He was nose to nose with her; she felt dizzy. "Be a good girl and stay here." He kissed the corner of her mouth. Then he was gone. "Just perfect... I knew something was wrong. And what? No dinner first? You don't kiss a lady without her consent you glorified ass maggot!" She yelled after him, wiping her face as she stood. Giving a few good stretches she took a deep breath and opened the door. The first man she saw dressed in her ships uniform but wasn't part of her crew she jumped and took his gun, silencing him with a shot to the head. Sighing she checked the ammo and proceeded to do as such to every imposter she met up with. Hurrying to her room she grabbed her gun and made her way to the Hold. She knew those crates were a tad strange.

She passed many of her crew; dead. She passed many of her passengers and they too suffered. Her gut was right all along about this man and now she was too late to save them. Oh well, she thought, at least I can try to save my ship. Daddy can't be too mad over people… but the ship? She shivered and proceeded to hurry dreading her father's wrath at the loss of one of his finest ships.

She was silent as she peered from above into the Hold as she watched the men gasp and beam with greedy delight at the money and goods they had stored upon the ship. People's inner greed comes out when one is overcome. It's a pitiful sight really. There was that woman again, she noticed and laid herself upon the beam she was residing on. The one she ushered from the Bridge… It was just like she read in the paper... One man shoots the rest of the crew in greed for the goods and a pretty woman, pretty woman kills greedy man, Jack waltz's in looking Godly… Wait. She jerked her head up as she gazed closer, she noticed Jack did indeed look quite Godly; she hmphed to herself as he approached the woman and prepared her gun to shoot them both. Her face lit up like Christmas at the sight of Jack and she threw her gun down to approach him. Dumb harlot, Momo thought to herself and paused a moment, this is all TOO familiar… he is repeating the same thing as the Graza… To her that seemed like a rather absurd move, but she supposed that nobody knew what really went on onboard.

Her attention was grabbed when she saw it fall and she saw it shoot, missing him by an inch and pierced her. How convenient for him… Regardless she took aim. And she fired. He wasn't there anymore. Momo sighed and made her way down so that she could make her way back into Jack's room. She'd get him there. On her way to said cabin she took notice there wasn't anyone else… She was alone, as far as she knew anyway. She froze midwalk in the doorway to see an expressionless Jack Ferriman sitting, waiting. She stared back with her icy eyes, "Don't even try to explain how you disappeared outta thin air, you handsome man because I don't want to hear it. You butchered my ship crew and passengers. I'm pissed." She walked over and sat across from him in the chair. He glared at her and she noticed the vein on his forehead. He was angry. She taunted him against better judgement. "What's wrong Jackie? Get a scratch during your playtime?" She saw his eyes darken and he lunged at her. She flipped over the chair and backed to the door. He threw the chair aside and pinned her silently. "I said stay in this room. What about that was so fucking hard to understand? And you shot at me?" He looked livid at his rule being broken. "Do you know what happens when my rules are broken?" He was whispering in her ear again and despite everything she giggled. It seemed to make him angrier. "It tickles when you do that is all. That's all, ." She patted his chest. "Now about being naughty, do I get no presents from Santa?" She dragged out the word 'I' and he released her from the door.

She glared at him with a frown and crossed her arms. "Who are you? Really." He only smirked down at her and went into the bedroom. "Jack…" She followed him closely. "Jack c'mon…" He remained silent as he began to remove the cufflinks of his suit. She pressed herself onto his back and leaned fully onto him. "Jack… Jack…" She dragged out the 'A' yet he still wouldn't turn. She pushed herself from him and he removed his coat. She yelled at him. "Hey !" He turned pausing his undressing to arch a brow at her. "Oh so Dennis the Menace shit works." He beckoned her over and she complied. "You seem to be taking this slaughter rather well." She shrugged and sighed. "Actually… I sunk Daddy's last ship. So it's no news to me." He stared down at her with a sick smile. "Unbutton the shirt." She set to work undoing his remaining buttons. "You never—"

"I'm a salvager. I collect souls. When I fill my quota, I send the boatload home. This makes management happy." She turned her eyes up to his with a confused smile. "I don't und—" He cut her off, "You see it's a job, given to me after a lifetime of sin. The last ship I was on was blown up by this bitch and management was not happy." He explained and she listened obediently. He shrugged out of his shirt and she took it. Along with his coat she hung them up and set his cufflinks on the table. Daddy will be furious. "And what about me?" she turned and he was there again, next to her. He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled back exposing her throat. "A plaything is always nice." She snorted and he released his hand from her. "Well I'm not being your whore and I'm not going to die here so… I guess I'll just let myself out then." As she turned to leave the doors slammed and the windows shuddered. She turned to him ready to bark until she saw his expression.

"Nobody leaves this ship. You're all mine."

It had been a week and for the millionth time, Jack Ferriman heaved a heavy sighed. This woman was more tiring then anything he had encountered in a while. She never shut up; his patience wore thin. Another sigh and he leaned back onto his chair to relax before planning to obtain more souls. It was short lived. Momo burst through the door screaming about how he had locked all the bodies in different places; she seemed especially mad about how she opened the fridge and there were people in there. He noticed her pretty little face screamed wrath. "Honestly Ferriman, that's where we keep the food!" He stared lazily at her, rolled his eyes and laid his head back against the chair. It had become quiet… either it was the liquor or she had left.

She stared at his face for a long time letting him enjoy the brief silence. Since their big fight a week ago, on how she wasn't allowed to leave and his mockery against her Pikachu slippers, she had decided to make his life a living hell… Well, more so than he apparently already endured. She crept slowly to him and stared down into his face. He looked normal like this. No booming authoritative voice, no scowl on that young face and no piercing blue eyes. His drink was slipping from his hand and she silently grasped it; his head shot up with blazing eyes and his hand had grabbed her smaller one. She gave him a glare back. "It was slipping so I was going to move it. That's all. I don't like brandy so I won't drink your horrible, burning liquid of doom." He released her arm and allowed her take the glass. Still in her black dress, he eyed her warily; he should kill her. It would be less of a hassle and he wouldn't have to deal with her nagging. "So," Her voice rang him out of his thoughts as she walked back over and sat in the chair next to him. "What's this 'management' like? Is that like, the devil or some shit?"

He pondered her question for a moment. "I suppose it could be seen like that." She hummed to herself and looked around his cabin once more. "So yesterday I was heading to our little shin dig and I heard two folks getting jiggy with it. I was curious and followed the sound of the woman and voila! It was coming from this room. So and Evil, who was the lucky lady who got to ride your meat rocket?" He gaped like a fish for a moment and her bright, smiling eyes bore into his; her arms crossed and leaned over expectantly. Regaining his composure he stood. _Crude little bitch_, he thought. She watched him walk away and smiled to herself. Bouncing over to him, she leaned on his side and watched him pour another glass. "Am I making this weird for you? You could just kill me you know… Make things easier." He thought about it. He really did. He knew it would come back to haunt him one day. "I have a proposition for you since you aren't making my life easy." He stated.

She leaned away from his arm as he turned to face her. She stared up into his face and blew a raspberry. He wasn't impressed. "This is my ship Jack. M-I-N-E, Mine. You can't have it. Well actually it's dadd—" Her head to the side with a stinging cheek, realization dawned on her that he had struck her. "… Well wasn't that all kinds of kinky fuckery. Good day to you sir." Turning with her head held high she walked past him to leave. She continued her rise until she reached the Captains quarters, slamming the door behind her. Stripping out of a dress that needed assistance into was often hard and she fought with it until a set of larger hands had begun to help. Startled, she waited politely but once loose she stripped it off she climbed into her bed and into the mounds of blankets. She felt a weight sit next to her and she kicked at him. Jack grabbed her foot and she stilled. "I've taken over this ship and you know it." Momo liked his voice, she did. She liked the way he smelled too. He shook her foot.

She peered above the blankets; her hair blocking any view he might see. "And what if I don't want to give up so easily?" He leaned in. "It's mine now, regardless of what you want." She leaned in as well. "Go to Oblivion." He laughed in her face. "I don't know why you're keeping me here… It doesn't benefit you, if you killed me then it would be for my soul and that'd make your management happy, right?"

His laughter died and his brow furrowed, he brought both hands to rest on his lap and sighed. Moving her blankets away she crawled closer to him. He turned to face her and looked at her already darkening cheek. I forgot she was so pale, he pondered. "You deserved it." He spoke coldly to her. She whispered back. "This isn't old times where one hits a wench and claims 'make thine noise hole a sandwich!'" His face remained impassive. Sighing she moved back into her mounds and rolled away from him. "That was funny and you know it. Also…" He hadn't expected her to speak, so he turned to face her as she faced the wall. "I kind of expected this when I saw you. You gave me a bad feeling. But you're so good at pretending to be someone else I just passed it off as if I was crazy. And nothing is wrong with my slippers!" She felt him stand and heard shuffling; as if he was going through things. "You killed off my crew and replaced them, killed everyone, seduced whoever the shit needed it and then bam. You're alone and stuck on this ship. How do you even survive?" She felt her covers be moved and cold air hit her back, moving a hand to replace them she hit a body. Turning to glance at him with a bewildered look, he had the gall to ask. "May I join you?"

She gaped at him but nodded nevertheless and turned to that she could face him. He made himself comfortable and it dawned on Momo that he had been removing his clothes and putting them with hers. She watched him wearily as he closed his eyes. She slapped her hand down on his chest and his eyes opened giving her a side glare. "You're weird. Like, really weird." She mumbled. Deep down he knew he should just catch her while she was asleep… or put her in the washer, whatever it took to obtain her soul. He rolled, startling her, to his side so that they were nose to nose. "Sometimes it's nice to have someone close… Just for a moment." He muttered. "Like that fancy lady? What was her name… Maia? Mio? Mia! It was Mia!" He nodded and silently cursed himself for getting close to Momo. Fuck being on a whole new page, she was a completely different book. He took one more glance and saw she had her eyes closed. He didn't need to sleep.

He couldn't help a scowl when he felt two small hands run up and down his chest. Momo couldn't suppress her giggles anymore and opened sleepy eyes to stare into his. "What's so funny?" She giggled again and shifted so that she was in his grasp; putting a hand to her mouth she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "You're naked." and assumed her position as before. He feigned a gasp and peered under the covers. She laughed at him and decided he wasn't so bad; he had humor somewhere in him. She took him by surprise when she scooted into his grasp again. His scowl returning he reluctantly wrapped an arm around her and willed her to sleep.

When Momo awoke she was pleasantly warm and had a softly snoring body squishing her to their chest. She squealed loudly as she stretched and wiggled out of Ferriman's grasp. He shifted quietly but remained asleep as far as she could tell. Sighing she took the time to check the clock to see that it was late into their day, at least she thought it was; everything is stormy looking. She wasn't as upset as most people would be at being backhanded, or being held hostage completely alone on a ship and it showed as she gave a sneaky glace towards her sleeping companion. So it's your way or the highway eh, she thought. She slid over him and stumbled out of bed to her dresser where an assortment of items were scattered. Finding what she wanted to crawled back into bed and stilled waiting to see if he woke up. She thought about how her aunt used to tell her that men and women weren't meant to just know each other, they attract to each other whether they wanted it or not. I blame hormones and him being attractive, she thought. Momo began her task.

When Jack awoke he too was pleasantly warm with a little woman draped across his chest. He lingered for a moment enjoying his human feelings, he hadn't slept in a very long time. She shifted in her sleep, stretching her arms and grasping around his shoulders to pull him closer. Apparently she was enjoying the company too. His scowl reappeared. _What are you doing Ferriman? Get your head out of your ass and do your fucking job_, he scolded bitterly to himself. Untangling her arms from himself he climbed out of her bed. Swiftly he dressed until only his dress shirt and coat were left. Before his shirt could be done up he noticed a small mark on his collar bone, just above his wife beater in her small vanity. He scooted closer to the mirror and examined it closely. She didn't, he thought and sighed heavily not removing the undershirt in annoyance. Glancing back to her he saw she was awake and staring at him with what he considered a very creepy smile. No woman should ever make that face. "What the fuck did you do?" He demanded. He noted her smile was turned up a notch to the very essence of evil and she rolled away from him. She was jerked back over and met his blazing gaze. "Answer me."

"Go look in the mirror." He seethed and proceeded to the bathroom and tore off his shirt and the undershirt. How had he missed this? Across his chest leading down into his trousers, in what he assumed was permanent marker, were big letters. How far had she gone? He slowly unbuckled his belt, then his button and zipper, dreading what she could have done.

From the room Momo heard his angry yell and hid in the blankets with a snort of laughter. He stormed out of the bathroom without his shirt or undershirt and pants undone looking furious. "What the fuck do you mean '_At least there's one thing good about your body, it isn't as ugly as your face_'? I'm fucking handsome as shit, you little whore." She peered from her wall of blankets and stuck her tongue out at him. He pounced upon her and she squealed to get away. He was under her blankets and pulling her back to him when her laughter went up a pitch, making it a squeal. Well life, good knowing you. It was short lived, she thought. She let herself be yanked under with him between her legs. He towered over her with hands on either side of her face. She looked positively happy he noted and brought his hands to slowly caress her stomach. Her smile faltered some and he continued his slow rise; they traced the underline of her breast, up and over, ghosting his fingers across her mounds. His lips found her collar bone and made his way to her jawline.

_This isn't the reaction I wanted_, she pushed against his chest but he didn't budge. She tried again, harder, but he remained. His hands worked their way to her neck and traced little lines. He pulled away and she saw his anger; her eyes grew large. His hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed. Her hands went to his attempting to pry them off but he held on. She was getting little air; he scowled down at her. "I don't much like being fucked with. And you crossed a line." He lowered until his lips were a mere ghost over hers. "See you in hell _sweetheart_." His hands tightened and she couldn't breathe. It was like swimming and you went too far down, trying to get back to the surface for much needed air. Her lungs burned as she tried to make him release his hands; they were firmly set on squeezing her airway shut and his face contorted into a cruel mask. Her feet kicked and she grasped his arm holding on tightly as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Everything was becoming blurry and dark as she fought to stay conscious. _So this was how I die? This sucks ass, it isn't original and I have to pee,_ she thought, _I always thought I'd die from a shark or some shit. _

He released her when she was on the verge of passing out and watched her faint. Her chest rose in deep breaths and his was labored; he should've held on longer and killed her but he didn't regret letting go at the last moment. Tearing off the covers he got out of her bed, fuming at his own self for not going through with it. He stared down at her throat and idly wondered how bad she would bruise with such alabaster skin. He left to go about his business.

Momo was furious and terrified when she awoke hours later, well into the night she assumed, to Jack sitting next to her waiting patiently. She kicked and screamed at him to get out and even threw most of what she could towards him; he knew she would feel like this and let her have her tantrum. When she was panting and tired he looked up to her. She threw a small pink clock at him and he ducked expertly. He saw fear and pain all over her and she rasped out at him once more. "All I did was DRAW on you, with washable fucking marker! Washable marker Jack! God! Damn!" she sounded horrible. He stood and calmly sat in bed with her; her back to the wall, his body facing hers, and their eyes boring into each other's. Reaching over to hand her a glass of water, she flinched away. He sighed and took her protesting hand and put the glass firmly into hers. She stared at him with wide eyes and looked to the water.

She supposed she was just stupid when she dumped the water over Jack. "Oh look… IT WASHES OFF." She supposed he would strangle her again. She supposed things quite frequently; nothing happened. He sat there with his eyes still glued to hers and took her glass calmly from her. He stood and retreated out of the room. He returned shortly after still wet with another glass of water. "It's just water for your throat; Must be dry." He spoke quietly and she rasped at him again. "Do you feel bad? Is that why you're being so civil? It's really creepy. Cause I will get you back." They stayed like that for what seemed like forever; him standing there staring into the glass he held and her eyes staring at him. If she hadn't of been staring she would have missed the slight shake he gave when he sat down next to her again. "I don't like change, and you seem to be messing up the routine of how I do things. I am not run by a little woman with a snarky attitude. Women like you can control any man, you say jump they say how high. It's disgusting. I don't like how you try to boss me about and I don't like how I haven't killed you yet." He hissed at her with such venom that she thought she might curdle. "I just… don't want to." She saw the conflicting look on his face and bravely took the glass from his hands. He let her and continued to stare where the glass was. "Management will have my ass if I fuck up another quota of souls."

She raised her foot and nudged his cheek with it. He turned to it then to her face. "Embrace this sexy foot. Think Jack, is that what you wanted?" His brows furrowed and his scowl deepened. He didn't think of her as his whore but he did think of her in his bed, more as a toy then anything... or in his washer. The options were endless. He took her empty glass and set it down; he crawled to her and she curled in on herself. Pulling her to his chest, she fell backwards. Perhaps if he was lucky she would develop Stockholm syndrome. She felt as if she had already. "You know," she rasped out again. "I have pictures of you, it just came to me." He was suddenly above her fully and looking deeply unpleasant. "Secrets are usually best hidden but I suppose you deserve to get one." She smiled again at him and thought that she was very much crazy indeed. He didn't relax from his position while he pondered if she was bluffing or not.

"I'm still pretty naked… and as much as I love letting everything jiggle about, can you pass me some shorts and a shirt?" She knew how to ruin a serious moment. He still did what was asked of him he realized as she took the items from him. When she was decent he lingered next to her bed. She noted he changed into a green shirt and normal jeans. "You're welcome to come back asshole." A small smile crossed his mouth as he crawled back into her warmth. The bed was still wet but she had moved over enough so that he could stay dry. "But only if you promise to spank me next…" His eyes opened slowly and saw two blue eyes staring into his own blue. He said nothing. She rested her head on his arm. Again his mind screamed at him to leave, to kill her, anything to be away from her. She knew something.

She shifted relentlessly through the rest of their night and well into their morning until she sat up right and rolled over him. He remained as he was feigning sleep even as she crawled back in mumbling about having to pee quite frequently. Her back rested on his front and he unconsciously pulled her close. Maybe he was getting soft in old age. Her leg shifted and kicked his shin; he grunted and squeezed her tighter.

"Jack…" Moaning she drawled out the 'A' in his name. "Shut up… God, you can't be that old. You're too hot to be an old man." He snorted at her response until that thought shot his eyes open. He hadn't said that out loud. He rolled her over and she opened sleepy eyes at him. "What in the seven seas do you want from me?" Whining the 'E' she tried to roll away again. He stopped her. "I didn't say anything out loud. What exactly do you know?" She stared at his face for a while before forming an 'O' with her mouth. She had let the tail of the cat out of the bag.

She smiled a fake, big smile and shot up. "Coffee?" she laughed nervously.


End file.
